


Devil’s Doorbell

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Ratio 7:1:1, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "If there ever had been a chance for her to fight back and escape, the time had come and gone."





	Devil’s Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/gifts).



> Angel of Cornporn, thanks for last night (and so much more). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And thank you Killermanatee for the beta and the shameless enthusiasm;)

* * *

 

 

In deep sleep, she didn’t hear the door to her quarters open and the two men enter.

She startled awake only when a hand clamped over her mouth and the full weight of a large body pressed her down into the mattress.

Even in the darkened room, she could instantly identify her attacker, the shock stealing the few precious seconds she would have needed to get away. Before her sleepy muscles could muster up a fight, a rope was wrapped around each ankle, her legs spread and tied firmly to the bed. Equally fast, a cold metal slid beneath her panties and cut them off, baring her to the other intruder still unknown to her.

“Shh, Kathryn. Don’t fight it.”

Her screams were muffled into the palm of her first officer and even though she writhed under him with all her strength, hammering and clawing his leather clad body, her struggle to break free was a pitiful attempt against his overwhelming force. Then her wrists were gripped too, her arms stretched out and tied to the bedposts, the realization of complete helplessness chilling her blood.

“All done, Commander,” the other man informed, and she recognized the familiar voice easily.

Every move had been quick and efficient, the attack clearly planned and executed with skill. If there ever had been a chance for her to fight back and escape, the time had come and gone.

Dark eyes connected with hers, seeking her attention.

“We’re here only with your best in mind, Kathryn.”

She tried to bite him but was rewarded with his other hand curling loosely around her throat, silently highlighting her position in the scene without letting her interrupt him.  

“We have a long way home and it’s come to my knowledge you haven’t been taking care of your… needs.”

The sheer arrogance of his statement made her stop and stare at him. Then she felt a light touch on her feet, trailing slowly up and she began her useless struggle again.

“Human beings weren’t created to be alone, Kathryn. Everyone needs to be touched, or they cease to function properly. They get cranky, start snapping at their subordinates, making irrational decisions, taking risks that endanger the whole ship and crew. Sound familiar?”

The touch had now reached her thigh, but she was more enraged by the insulting words she was forced to listen to than worried what that violation would mean.

Chakotay leaned closer to her ear.

“You need to get off, Captain.”

Right then, her core was grazed by a warm breath, followed by a tongue gently probing her sex.

With everything she had, she yanked at the ropes, but a pair of strong hands on her hips held her still, the nimble tongue continuing its journey along her folds.

Chakotay let go of her throat and slid down to cup one of her breasts through her nightgown, kneading it softly.

“Let go, Kathryn. You’re not going anywhere so you might as well enjoy yourself. I hear Mike is very, very good.”

Like she hadn’t already figured out that much.

She closed her eyes to not reveal her quickly building arousal, tensed every muscle not to lose her self-control, but his mouth was too much for her starving body, too good and too real in a way her own hands never came even close, and before she could register what was happening, she came with a violent jerk and a choked cry.

For a moment, nobody seemed to move or breathe. All equally taken by surprise at her sudden, intense response.

Embarrassment creeping over her face, she kept her lids shut and turned her head to the side. The strange tenderness in the voice closest to her only added to her shame.

“I think she could use another one.”

Dizzy after the release, her opposition was merely formal.

What did it matter? She could not move, could not yell for help. They’d do to her what they wanted, and her body was obviously eager to collaborate.

A weak moan left her throat when Ayala’s tongue pushed inside her entrance, his hands moving over her waist and belly. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy their assault, wasn’t supposed to want more, and still she did, so desperately.

On their own accord, her legs fell further apart, and she could feel his smile against her opening.

Damn him, and damn his talented mouth.

In answer to her invitation, he eased a finger into her, coated it with her juices and added another. His soft lips wrapped around her clit and he began to suck in a blissful rhythm matching the movement of his fingers.

Breathing through the heavy hand over her mouth, she couldn’t get enough air and nearing her crest, her vision was blurring. Just when it occurred to her she might pass out, Chakotay released her and the rush of oxygen into her deprived lungs multiplied the power of her climax, shooting through her like lightning.

Disoriented, attempting to regain some sense of self, she could barely focus on Chakotay’s words.

“Keep going. Let’s give her something to really remember.”

Through the haze filling her mind, she felt her right foot was freed, but there was no strength nor will left in her to try to move. She only sighed at the trail of kisses on her inner thigh and hoped he would soon settle between her legs again.

He did not disappoint her.

Wrapping her leg high around his shoulders, he slid two digits inside her and began licking the sensitive nub of her still pulsing clit into a new spiral of passion. Then a lubed finger pressed against her anus and she tensed.

“Relax, Kathryn,” Chakotay ordered, tightening his steel grip on her as she whimpered her objection. “Whatever he’s doing, it’ll be good, I promise.”

Ever so carefully, the long finger pushed past her tight muscle and deeper still, making her gasp and shiver.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chakotay grinning at her in awe, but she couldn’t be bothered to care.

Pulling down the strap of her nightgown and exposing her breasts, Chakotay lowered his head. Without hurry, he licked around a hardened nipple, sucked and bit, leaving her skin wet and longing, coming close but not touching the center where she most needed him.

The possibilities to control her pleasure were frustratingly limited.

She used her free leg behind Ayala’s neck to drag his face closer to her and when she arched her back up from the bed, she could briefly chase a firmer contact with Chakotay’s mouth. None of it was remotely enough to make her come, though, and with growing unease, she wondered if they were planning to keep her on the edge indefinitely.

Out of pride and a lingering sense of decency, she had managed to refrain from expressing her need, but under the combined efforts of the two men, her discipline was crumbling fast.

Their teasing was ruthless. Attacking her senses in a wondrous whirl, manipulating her however they chose, building her up and backing away from the brink again and again. Her body convulsed helplessly at the pain of each receding climax until tears clouded her eyes at the bliss turned to torture.

“Please… Please, don’t stop,” she finally sobbed, trembling uncontrollably as she was closing in on her peak yet again, terrified they would retreat and continue their torment.

Like they had been waiting for her signal, their cold calculation was replaced with compassion and an assurance that this time she would find completion.

With skill and certainty, they pumped and stroked and sucked her flesh, and when the first wave of orgasm hit her, she howled out her rapture without caring how lustful and utterly grateful she sounded.

While the last shudders were still quaking through her, the men withdrew and stepped away, leaving her alone in her pulsing afterglow.

“This is where you get to make a choice, Kathryn. If you want us to go, we’ll go. Or, you can have more.”

How was that a decision? Despite how the scene had begun or the fact that she’d already come three times, she wasn’t anywhere near satisfied enough.

If only voicing one’s needs was as simple as surrendering to them. While a million possible replies flipped through her mind, none allowed her to maintain her dignity.

Her inner conflict didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh, Kathryn. Is it that difficult to admit you enjoyed it?”

Amused but more than ready to resume his lead, Chakotay stepped to the bed again. Leaning forward, he took hold of the hem of her nightgown and with a single swift move, he ripped the fabric and left the shreds to frame her nakedness, all the while studying her closely.

She didn’t so much as flinch, only lifted her chin and answered his challenge with a steady stare.

His lips curled into an open smile.

“She’s all yours, Mike.”

Regardless that she’d practically begged for more, her pulse picked up a faster rhythm. Thinking back to what they had done to her without her consent, she could only imagine what they’d do now that they had her approval.

Ayala moved to untie her other ankle, his expression giving away none of his intentions.  

Taking steadying breaths, she wondered if he would take her now. Wondered what he would be like, what he would feel like. She knew so little of him. 

Her eyes shifted to his groin as he opened the pants just enough to pull out his erection. Thick and veiny, curving slightly upward in a way she suspected would hit deliciously at the right spot, she licked her lips at the sight.

He kneeled on the bed in front of her and spread her legs wide open, pausing to admire the view.

“You’re very beautiful, Kathryn,” he murmured, taking the time to caress her breasts and waist, looking at her like she was a prize, then settling to leisurely stroke her slick folds. “I can’t wait to make you come again.”

The pit of her stomach tightened at his unabashed worship and promise, the memory of his talent making her shiver with delight.

Replacing his fingers with his penis, he began to slide the silken head up and down her slit, occasionally dipping inside, watching her arousal build along with her impatience.

As if he knew precisely how amazing the penetration would be for her after the long celibacy, he seized the moment for everything it was worth.

Deliberately slow, he pushed the length of him into her, giving her every nerve ending the chance to tune to the sensations of stretch and fulfillment. Adding to the perfection, his fingertips continued working on her clit with a growing intensity according to her moans.

Sunken into the lust in his dark eyes and the shameless desire in his voice, his fierce attention engulfing her whole, she came undone with an almost graceful ease.

The next second, he was on her.

Devouring her lips, twining his fingers into her hair, and lifting her knees over his hips, anchoring himself deep within her, murmuring how good she felt and how much he wanted her.

“Faster,” she hissed, needing to feel his full power, and with a low groan, he obeyed.

Finally, he was thrusting hard enough, plunging deep enough, building the pressure in her core with the speed and momentum she liked.

Seeing his features distort at his own passion, a picture rose to her mind uninvited, a vision so bold she had no idea where it came but, in her heat, she didn’t hesitate to speak her need.

“Don’t come yet. Finish me first, then pull out and come on me. I want to watch you.”

Eyes wide with surprise, he nodded in understanding and gripped her hips, slamming inside her, focused on carrying out her orders to his best capability.

She turned to see Chakotay sitting on the chair a few steps away, observing her with an unreadable look on his features.

The mere thought was such a rush. Her first officer witnessing his captain, bound and spread, being thoroughly fucked by his best friend. The sight of him shifting in his seat, adjusting the bulge in his pants, was the last nudge she needed to climax again.

Brows knit in concentration, trembling not to come, Ayala continued thrusting, riding her through the last sweet ripples, until withdrawing and fisting himself to his own release.

Panting and grunting, his engorged shaft pulsing in his hand, he was simply gorgeous. And his tortured expression as his seed erupted, ribbons of cum spurting over her belly, breasts, and face, made her insides spasm in a sympathetic joint orgasm.

She made no attempt to hide her smug contentment when Ayala stumbled, disoriented and spent, to the nearest chair to catch his breath. Sighing and stretching away the delicious aches in her muscles and joints, she heard Chakotay get up and approach her.

“I’ve had the wrong impression of you, Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

Something in his seemingly innocent words and calm moves as he untied her hands and carefully massaged the circulation back to her wrists made her skin prickle.

“Here I was, believing you’ve been lonely, in need of someone to hold you and care for you. When in truth, all you really need - all you’ve ever needed - is a good, hard fuck.”

His gaze swept over her nakedness in equal fire and ice.

“Get up, Kathryn.”

She didn’t hesitate, but he grasped her hair as if she’d been too slow and she winced at the pain.

“Look at yourself. Covered in cum, by your own request no less.”

He swept a drop from her jawline and pushed the finger into her mouth, smearing the seed on the back of her tongue, waiting until she swallowed. Then he pressed her down, undid his pants and dragged her face close to his erection.

“Since you like the taste so much, maybe I should just come into that pretty mouth of yours and flood your throat with mine.”

Without much thought, she leaned closer and touched his swollen glans with her tongue. More than anything, she wanted to see this man lose control.

He sucked in a loud breath and seized her head, keeping his cock on her parted lips, trembling with faltering self-control, a heartbeat away from taking what she was offering.

“No. Too easy,” he decided, letting out a breath and shivering at the lost opportunity. “Get on your hands and knees, and hold on.”

Barely in position to accept him, he buried his hardness in her to the hilt, filling her in one sharp move, the sudden stretch making her eyes water. Bending over her, he groped her breasts, tweaking her nipple until she shrieked, then whispered next to her ear.

“Starfleet whore. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

Flushed with wild heat, those few words promising everything she craved for, she relished his harshness and clutched the sheets to better meet his thrusts.

And when he shoved her face against the mattress and slid the broad tip of his thumb into her ass, she didn’t resist, only whimpered at the sensations, yielding to his dominance.

“I should call Tom here too. I bet he’d love to drive his dick down your throat while I fuck you. We could take turns with you all night until you pass out, then slap you awake and continue.”

She hoped he would never stop talking.

The image he created played before her, vivid and clear. Three men invading her simultaneously, taking whatever pleasure they wanted from her helpless body, the fantasy intensified by his ruthless pounding and his fingers toying with her tight hole.

In a brilliant explosion from her core, her inner walls clenched around his length, wave after hot wave washing over her consciousness, and she wailed her ecstasy into the sheets.

Only he wasn’t done.

He pulled out and spread her slickness between her cheeks, then pushed against the tight ring of muscle.

Even though her whole body was pulsing, her mind detached from reality, she was still lucid enough to understand what he was doing.

“No, please don’t, no one has ever…”

She tried to squirm further away, but his fingers dug into her skin, the iron grip on her hips keeping her in place.

“We can do this the easy way, Kathryn, or I can make it hurt like hell. Nevertheless, in a few seconds, I will be fucking your ass.”

She noticed Ayala had moved to the side of the bed again, in her range of view, as a silent reminder, an unvoiced warning.

“Relax. The slut you are, you’ll enjoy this too.”

And then he pushed, invading her slowly and firmly with force and will, filling her with a sensation beyond any she had experienced before.

Ayala’s hands moved to her breasts and between her thighs, his mouth nuzzling and biting her neck, whispering occasional encouragement to come once more, for him.

All strength drained from orgasms she couldn’t begin to count anymore, her pride and need for control stripped by words and actions she had welcomed so eagerly, she had no strength left to resist.

What was one obscene act more in this night of dark pleasures?

The man behind her was not gentle nor kind but rammed into her like she was his possession to take and to use, growling his insults throughout his build-up. Balancing the brutality was the other man now under her, sucking her breasts and stroking her frantically throbbing clit, rushing her towards another magnificent climax.

She remembered Chakotay roaring his release, jerking once, twice more, his warm seed spilling into her ass.

She remembered her breast popping out of Ayala’s mouth, his two fingers inside her cunt and his thumb on her clit sending her over the edge and into oblivion.

She remembered herself crying out long and loud, her whole being ripped apart into shreds of light, but after that – nothing.

 

∞

_ In the morning, she woke up with a smile, in desperate need of a shower and a coffee, but her spirit refreshed by a fantasy she would most definitely continue in the evening, no matter how inappropriate it was. Only this time, she would need two vibrators. _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a mind-blowing fic called [Vendetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554191) by devovere. Specifically, this one line where Chakotay says to Kathryn: “You’ve had this fantasy before. Of course you have. Except it went a little differently. Me in leather, overpowering you out of passion, unleashing your own. A real soft-focus little fake-rape scene.” There was no way I would not write that. Thank you for the inspiration, Devo!


End file.
